


Never Again

by Tarlan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would he always come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> For Caitriona_3 and Cookielaura - Fandom Stocking 2012

Although she knew she ought to be used to it by now, every time Jack died, part of Gwen feared that he would not come back this time. Sometimes his return to life was quick, alleviating her worries immediately, but there were times when minutes and then hours passed with no sign of life. With the loss of Owen, Tosh and Ianto, there really was nobody else left to sit vigil with him, so that duty fell to her, and while she waited, she took in her fill of the handsome features and strong body.

Jack was so easy on the eyes, and she recalled the charm that could turn even a straight boy gay - like Ianto.

She reached out to brush back a strand of hair from his forehead, letting her hand linger as she caressed his strong features and soft lips. Unable to resist, she leaned in and bestowed a kiss on her sleeping prince, and as if by magic he gasped, eyes flying open. His dazed blue eyes slowly focused on her, and a wicked smile crept across his face as he reached up to cradle her cheek.

For a moment when he kissed her, she forgot that she was a married woman with a child. She forgot about aliens and time rifts, and lost herself in his passion and sweetness... for a moment.

And then the moment was gone, and she wondered if she would ever kiss him again.

END


End file.
